When Two Worlds Collide
by Gina1982
Summary: AliasBtVS cross over, can Irina and Willow save Buffy and Sydney from the Initiative and find something more? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

When Two Worlds Collide by Gina

Rating: R

Summary: this is a Alias/BtVS cross over, can Irina and Willow save Buffy and Sydney from the Initiative and find something more? Femslash

A/N: If this ship of Irina/Willow bugs you, don't read. I have modified ages slightly to make Irina younger, though she is still a bit older than Willow. I love these two characters so thought I'd give it a shot.

A/N 2: Warning for J/I fans, Irina does not love Jack in this story.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, just want to play with the characters from these two great shows.

Distribution: please ask

Chapter One

Irina Derevko sank down in her chair. It was September of 2000; twenty-four years after she had began her work with the infamous KGB, which was the well-organized and extremely lethal spy network for the former Soviet Union. It had also been fifteen years since the KGB extracted Irina from the USA. Her long-term assignment was to wed a CIA agent in order to gain pertinent information as to the Christmas project program, which she did with excellent results. This project entailed children spy training and aided her country immensely. Though she never loved Jack Bristo, she did love their daughter Sydney who was now twenty and a young CIA agent in training. Syd was the only reason or regret she had in betraying Jack Bristo.

Since the KGB was dissolved in 1991, Irina ran a world terrorism organization that was working to rebuild communism. Though she was her own boss, she occasionally did work for a secret faction of the FSB, Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation. She was a stern woman once devoted to her motherland but life hardened her and she now appeared to be out for self-gain. Her former KGB handler, Alexander Khasinau, now took orders from her. To the secret faction of the FSB however, it appeared he was her superior still. Very few in the FSB knew his loyalties remained with Communism and apparently so did Irina's. Irina was a woman who never knew true love yet a woman who sheltered tears nightly for her daughter that she had to leave behind. She was glad Jack chose not to tell Sydney of her betrayal but sad her child had to go through life thinking her mother, Laura Bristo AKA Irina Derevko, was dead.

She was beside herself when her FSB director asked her to continue the assignment she had first been trained to fulfill. Irina was trained to be a super spy, a hired assassin, but first and foremost, a warrior. The secret faction of the FSB that she worked for was linked to world terrorism that didn't operate by any law and it was Irina's job to do their bidding. Her impressive record as a spy had landed her on the most wanted list at the CIA, a thought she found titillating seeing as she was now returning to the states. She had been credited for killing more than 30 CIA agents, accused of being involved in top-secret document stealing, and a few other things. This, in part, was what made her assignment so risky and she loved taking risks. She thrived and prospered on living on the edge. Her current assignment was to see how demonic creatures could better serve her country and destroy those who could not. Demonic encounters was what the defunked KGB had trained her for since the age of sixteen.

She was taking a huge gamble by returning to the states but she was assured the CIA had no dealings with such matters as demons. In edition, she was well equipped at disguising herself, as was the norm in the world of spies and espionage. She leaned back in her chair, pondered long ago memories of Sidney, and steeled her mind for her new assignment.

- - - - - - -

Willow Rosenberg walked the streets of Sunnydale just after dark. She knew she should not be out at this time and that Buffy would kill her, if Buffy were paying any attention. The fact was that Buffy had been too wrapped up in Riley Fin to worry about Willow who was her best friend for nearly three years now. She was one depressed wiccan wanna-be because her long-time boyfriend, Oz, had been acting strange of late. He was no longer the shy attentive boy she grew to care for in high school, no longer sweet and caring but for fleeting moments when he wasn't with his band or Veruca. Veruca was a young woman with looks to die for and had much more in common with Oz than Willow could even begin to have. She saw their smiles, frequent conversations, and Veruca's flirtatious passes over the course of the last three weeks and it pained her. She feared she was losing Oz and there was nothing she could do about it.

As she rounded a corner to where Oz kept himself locked down during the full moon, she saw it, two werewolves frolicking around on the cemetery grounds in animalistic passion. Her entire body began to shudder as she, not so smartly, let out a scream. She knew in her heart that this was Oz and Veruca. She turned to run off with tears streaming down her face but the female wolf was on her in a flash. As Willow's life flashed before her in her would-be last moments, something happened. The night became still and Willow found herself staring up into the face of the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

The woman knelt down, scooped the redhead up in her arms, and exited the cemetery just as quietly as she had entered. "Are you all right ma'am?" The woman asked with a heavily accented voice.

Willow looked into the dark mysterious eyes again, for what seemed an eternity. She found herself drawn to them as nothing had drawn her before. "Ma'am?" The woman probed again; as she shifted Willow's weight to her other arm.

"I-I-I t-t-think so," Willow stammered, as she withdrew her gaze from Irina's intoxicating eyes. "Y-Y-Y-You're not Buffy," Willow spat out before she realized what she was saying. Her head was in a daze from the small hit it took when Veruca shoved her over a headstone.

Upon recognition of Buffy's name, Irina knew she hit the jackpot and this young woman might be just what she needed to get a good foothold in this little town. "No, I am not Buffy," she said with a smile, as she helped Willow into a snazzy sports car. "My name is Irina Evans."

"Willow Rosenberg, um, I go to the University of Sunnydale and live at the dorm. That isn't really an American accent is it?" Well duh, of course it isn't." Willow clamped her mouth shut and blushed having realized she was coming into a full babble-fest.

"My mother is Russian; father American. I was born here in the states then pursued my studies in Russia. I moved back here only a few months ago." Irina offered for an answer. She couldn't help but smile at the young woman who, for some reason, seemed quite nervous unless this high-pitched voice and muttering were common traits of the girl. "Would you like me to escort you to your dormitory or my apartment to assist you in cleaning up?" Irina offered more than asked in hopes of finding out just a bit more of Willow and Buffy. By Willow's reaction, it didn't take much for Irina to figure out that Willow would have expected Buffy to do such things as fighting werewolves. Irina felt it imperative to know just what this slayer she'd heard so much of was in terms of power and strength.

Willow knew going to her dorm would be fine as she could take care of her minor scratches and cuts easily. Nevertheless, she found herself accepting the kind offer made by the beautiful woman. She couldn't figure out how the woman knew what to do. She thought it might be a good idea to find out as well as, she was drawn to her appearance for some strange reason. "If it's no trouble, I'd rather not be alone, Buffy, my roommate is probably out with her boyfriend and," Willow found a loss for words suddenly, as she again looked into the eyes of this woman.

- - - - - - -

Willow sat in the quaint apartment as Irina made her some hot tea. She had helped Willow get her scrapes all cleaned up and they had decided to have something to drink and relax. Irina would have preferred something stronger than hot tea but figured Willow was not the vodka type. During their brief chat, Irina had learned Willow was a computer geek who planned on some sort of career in the field. She was also very good with computers and felt this was the best starting point. So she informed Willow she was working in the science lab at the university as a computer technology assistant. She also was a literature teacher for foreign students. This fascinated Willow who hadn't taken the time to realize that the college had a large foreign population.

As Irina sat down with their tea, she broached the subject of Buffy with bluntness. "So, this friend, Buffy, you expected her to rescue you from the werewolves? Why is this?"

"Um, well, I-I," Willow didn't know what to say. The slayer's existence was supposed to be a secret. Since Irina knew how to handle the wolves, Willow figured she might as well take a chance. She thought it was highly possible that Irina was involved in whatever military operations Riley was concerning demons and that her status at the college was a cover. "She's a vampire slayer and I know that all sounds crazy but it's true. I've seen all these creatures and stuff and no, I'm not on drugs. You saw the wolves so you have to believe at least some of what I just said."

"Of course I believe you," Irina said with a smile and placed her hand on Willow's. "Demonology has always been a fascination of mine and, in my free time, I trained myself to fight them if I should run across one."

Willow felt something strange when Irina touched her hand and more so when she ran her thumb over Willow's palm. Something was pulling her towards this attractive, intelligent yet mysterious woman. This prospect both excited and frightened her. "M-M-Maybe you would like to meet Rupert Giles," Willow said softly. "He is into this stuff majorly and, right now, could use all the help he can get."

"Of course that would be most interesting but I think I enjoy your knowledge and company immensely." Irina said with a big smile on her face. This girl had to be near the same age as Sydney but Irina would do whatever necessary to gain information for her assignment. She only hoped this assignment would not take years, would not mean almost forgetting she was Irina Derevko and not Irina Evans, as happened all those years ago. She vowed to never lose sight of who she really was again, never allow herself to be hurt as bad as giving up Sydney hurt her again.

Willow's face turned a crimson red. She didn't take compliments well from anyone but from this woman, they made her blush more. "Thank you; I don't have many friends outside the Scoobies, any actually. I'm looked upon as a geek of sorts. So it's nice to be able to talk with someone outside the gang."

"Scoobies?" Irina questioned with a look of amusement on her face.

"Well, we sort of help Buffy research and fight things, or did till Riley and his band came to town. So we called ourselves the Scoobies." Willow lowered her head and blushed again. Calling yourself a Scooby somehow sounded childish, especially when this someone was a well-educated beautiful woman.

"This all is very interesting, what exactly is Riley and his band?" Irina questioned surprised at how easily she was gaining information.

"I'm not sure exactly, some military group that is doing something or other. Buffy pretty much is shunning us now because of them and that is why I said Giles could use all the help he could get." Willow explained the best she could choosing her words carefully in case Irina was involved with the initiative.

"I tell you what, Willow; I shall go meet this Mr. Giles if you will allow me to cook dinner for you. I love to cook but it is no fun cooking for just one person. Willow is such a nice name," Irina said, with her voice lowered her voice in a more intimate tone, as she rubbed circles on Willow's palm. She knew by Willow's reaction that it was having the effect she wanted it to have.

"My friend Xander would love you. He loves to eat, and you love to cook."." Willow blushed with a part of her desiring more touching from this woman. Her head was heading so high in the clouds, she wasn't even thinking that she had never felt this way for a girl before which was a good thing because then she might freak out. He's twenty, just a year older than me but I can't imagine you are much older than that."

Irina laughed and her smile seemed to grow even larger than before, as she pushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "Are you trying to set me up with a young man? I am just turned forty, would the age bother you Ms. Rosenberg?"

Willow's face showed utter shock, there was no way this woman could be forty. She tried to imagine such a beautiful specimen dating Giles and just couldn't. "Wow, oh wow, um, wow," was all she could spit out, as she looked Irina over. "Wow, you, um, I, well gosh I hope I look half as good as you when I'm forty. No the age wouldn't bother me. It is how people act at different ages that makes a difference, I think. Well I don't know I," Irina lifted Willows hand in hers as a signal for her to get up.

"I shall let you off the hook for now Willow," she smiled as Willow looked at the floor rather enjoying how her name flowed with the thick accent. "I will pick you up at your dorm tomorrow at 2pm to meet this Mr. Giles."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Irina arrived home from the grocery around noon. She had picked up ingredients for a popular Russian veggie soup, salad and wine for Dinner and sat down to make some notes. After a few minutes, she picked up the phone. "Alexander, you have a telegram that outlines my new recipe and I would like immediate feedback." She hung up before the man could respond to her coded message.

The facts she had thus far were, the slayer and demons existed, there was an American underground military operation going on in this town concerning demons, and she had a few leads to get information easily. She tapped her pen on the table, as she looked over her notes once more before deciding to make the salad.

After she hung up with Willow on a decision to meet her at this magic box place, Irina made another phone call. "Marshall Flinkman at your service ma'am." The man said with a big smile.

- - - - - - -

Willow sat in the park waiting for Oz. She had told him to meet her here at 12:30, hoping to have this over with well before 2pm. Her heart ached for what she was about to do but she found no other resolution to their current problem. "Hey Oz," she said softly, as he sat down.

"Will, I," his eyes were downcast, as he looked around the park. "You know I don't have control over the wolf Willow. I would never do such a thing to you and certainly wouldn't hurt you."

"That's the thing Oz," Willow's pained expression was clear to him as she spoke. He coiled away from her as if he knew what was coming. "Oz, I know you care for me and I will always care for you. You can't control the wolf; it could hurt me by sleeping with other wolves or by physical force. This might be a cowardly way out but I have to end things Oz. It would devastate you if you did hurt me and I don't want to do that to you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she spoke and Oz struggled with tears and anger. He felt Willow was bailing on him without giving him the chance to control things and that was unfair. "Willow how could you do this to us?" He bellowed in the loudest tone he had most certainly ever used.

His features struggled between those of human and wolf as he fought to keep control. "That is exactly why Oz. You love me to much! I am your weakness! If you don't have me, maybe you can learn to control the wolf!" She shouted then ran off, not out of anger but fear of what would happen if the wolf came out.

- - - - - -

"I'm not sure, she's a literature professor and took down Oz and Veruca with ease," Willow was in mid-conversation with Giles when Xander came in with his girlfriend, Anya who used to be a vengeance demon. "Anyhow, I think she might be involved with the initiative but I'm not sure so I invited her here to meet with you."

"Well, perhaps that was the best idea. We need something more to go on then what we have at the moment." Giles asserted thoughtfully.

"Which would be nothing." Xander added dryly. "You said she took down Oz and Veruca? Where is Oz-man at now?"

Willow's eyes dropped to the floor. "It's a long story but," she fought off tears as the front door opened. "I had to call things off, he was losing control of the wolf more and more, and I think I'm the cause."

As Willow spoke, in walked beauty personified in Xander's eyes. A tall, slim woman with dark eyes and long blonde hair which was a wig obtained by Irina to help her cover. "Hi," Willow said, as she tried to wipe her eyes. "Irina, this is Giles, Xander and Anya, guys this is my new friend, Irina Evans."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Giles said, as he shook the woman's hand.

"Yours as well," Irina said with a smile, as she shook all their hands.

"Wow," Xander muttered which garnered him a slap on the arm from Anya.

Would you like a cup of tea?" Giles offered in his best masculine voice.

"No thank you," Irina replied with a friendly smile. "Willow, I am sorry to hear what you have gone through earlier today." She gave the redhead a comforting hug.

"I'll be all right," Willow said relaxing in the strong embrace.

"Willow tells me you know something about demons?" Giles probed to gauge the situation.

"Yes," Irina said cryptically. She spent months in a KGB prison being tortured. This man certainly wasn't going to gain any ground until she was ready.

"What is your extent in studies of demons, have you heard of the watchers council?" Giles decided to play a card but shrugged inwardly when he could read nothing on her face.

"They are an organization that helps in the fight of demonic creature destruction is the extent of my knowledge of this council." Irina answered curtly.

"Let's cut to the chase," Xander cleared his throat, as Willow gave Irina an apologetic look. "You took down the wolves last night, why didn't you kill them?" Xander piped up not trusting anyone of late.

"I don't normally carry bullets for werewolf killing," was Irina's response. Now, what is it that you really wish to know?"

"Irina, I'm sorry, really. I didn't know they were going to grill you like some common criminal or something." Willow said with a distaste-filled tone of voice.

"The council employees a lady to aid them in their fight to rid the world of evil." Anya began with authority in her voice. "We have reason to believe she has defected to this underground operation called the initiative and we want to know if you know anything about it."

"No I do not but it is not expected of you to believe this as you do not know me." Irina said with a smile.

"We don't know that she's defected for sure," Willow added in a very unsure tone. "I can't see Buffy going all evil-y."

"We don't even know how to get into their headquarters. We only have a description of caged demons from Buffy upon her first entrance." Giles said and shrugged his shoulders.

"How long has it been since any of you have seen Buffy?" Irina asked frankly.

"Two weeks tops," Xander offered up in a snarling tone.

Irina shook her head in wonderment as to how these people coped without better organization. "I'll need a map of the inner workings of the campus." She stated as she looked at Willow. She had a few more questions for the redhead but decided those could wait. "We can meet back here after dinner this evening."

"Perhaps we should step into the training room for a bit so that I can give you a quick brush up course." Giles offered.

"Very well," Irina said and stood to accompany Giles to the training room.

"We may have just walked into a huge trap." Xander said not liking the demeanor of the beautiful woman.

"Yes I agree," Anya replied with a smug look on her face.

"Will, why don't you do a background search on this woman," Xander offered out of desperation for any answer. He wanted some inkling of hope that not all was lost.

"I trust her but I will do it for you all." Willow said and turned on her laptop.

"Why don't you try and contact Buffy. Just in case she still cares," Anya offered to her worried boyfriend.

"Yeah I think I better do that. Will probably got us in way to deep." Xander mumbled under his breath and headed for the phone.

- - - - - -

Willow and Irina arrived at her apartment and sat down on the sofa. "So, I will go make this soup and you get me the map?" Irina asked flashing a big smile at Willow.

"Sure, I think they have a top-notch security system too. It might take me some time to get in, I know computers, but well, some things are hard." Willow blushed not wanting to seem to geekie.

"Just get the map as now," Irina pulled out her laptop. "There is no need for you to go after your computer. This one has very good programs for mapping out entrance points and so forth."

Willow worked on the map while Irina finished making dinner. It would have been easier if she had known more of the infrastructure of the lab the initiative used. She managed to map out a good entrance area but it would most definitely entail shutting down their security. "Have you finished?" Irina asked with a smile, as she looked down at Willow's work. "Dinner is ready," she moved the computer from Willow's lap and gestured towards the kitchen.

"It smells yummy," Willow said with a smile, as she followed Irina in the kitchen. "I have the map but there is no way in without breaking their security code."

"The easiest way to do this is to shut down power in the entire town. Once I get close enough, I will let you know to disable. This will give me a short time before a possible generator kicks in to enter the facility." Irina said not wanting to show off so much of her knowledge but she had to get inside that place and gain access to whatever information she could find. Buffy wasn't her main priority by any means but a good reason to get a little back up while going in.

Willow got the distinct impression that Irina had done this before in some fashion but there was no time for questions. She needed answers about or from Buffy no matter what. "That sounds like a plan. Buffy never had good plans and so it took us quite awhile most of the time to get something finished minus your run of the mill staking and beheadings."

Irina chuckled with a grin on her face. She recalled the training room earlier, where Giles was trying to train her with primitive weapons such as a stake and sword. She had calmly gone along with his session but knew he would soon be surprised as to her weapons of choice. She shrugged her shoulders at the thought of this Council organization sending a young girl to fight with such primitive weaponry. Certainly, the girl had an added bonus of extra-human strength but her life would have been so much easier had she been given some form of clearance to use modern weaponry.

As they ate dinner, they discussed Oz. Willow told Irina how things had been shaky of late, about Veruca and what she saw them doing before Irina rescued her. This news was pleasing to Irina because she had to gain Willow's full trust and felt there was slight sexual sparks between the two. "It is sad that you had to call things off with him. You are so right though Willow, many people allow love to control the mind and this could become fatal for Oz given his situation." Irina placed her hands on Willow's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "The main lesson in life is to never second-guess a decision you have made. It is a sign of weakness and if you plan to help this slayer in her quest to defeat these creatures, you can not show your weaknesses to them."

As Irina looked into Willow's eyes and firmly massaged her shoulders, Willow felt weak in the knees. It was as if this woman had total control of her emotions. That would normally rattle Willow's nerves but her head was too fogged by Irina to let anything nerve her. She didn't know what else to do but listen to the woman speak and relax in her gaze.

Irina judged Willow's body language and knew she had scored an easy target. She felt a fondness for the young girl but shoved it away, as she gently brushed her lips to Willow's. There was no sign of the girl backing off so she deepened the kiss slightly. She didn't want to rush nor frighten the girl off before she had the information she needed plus the added bonus of a night or two of pleasure.

Willow surprised herself when she welcomed the entrance of Irina's tongue in her mouth. Somehow, this all felt right and nothing else mattered. She jerked slightly when Irina's cell rang then Irina smiled and pulled away. "Yes?" Irina said, as she cleared her throat.

"Ira, Maggie Walsh, initiative." Alexander said cryptically then hung up.

Irina's gaze gave nothing away as she spoke to Willow. "I suppose if we want to find your friend Buffy, you should get going and tell your friends where we shall meet." Irina kissed Willow lightly so as not to give the young woman the impression she was brushing her off.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Willow said with shock still evident on her face, as she left the apartment.

Irina's face seethed with anger once she was alone. Maggie Walsh had been Jack's new lady for the last few years. The question she asked herself was, did he know what she was doing? Was Sydney in any danger? She decided that if Sydney were in any danger, she would kill them both; cover be damned. She gained control of her moment of rage long enough to briefly study Willow's diagram. She then put on a leather jacket with some very small looking weapons in the pockets. She also got a small camera, which looked like a watch, ready to start filming. "Time to rescue a slayer." She laughed and headed out the door.

- - - - - - -

Xander and Giles stood impatiently a safe distance from the compound of the initiative. "So, what do we do if she's on their side G-man?" Xander probed angrily. "I can't believe Will trusts someone we hardly know so fast."

"I don't see that we have much of a choice to trust her at this point. We could be facing dire circumstances inside that operation. I do hope we can find Buffy, I'm growing rather worried about her." Giles shrugged as he spoke. He had not heard one word from his slayer in several days and felt there was need for concern. Even when she had fallen for some guy, she kept in regular contact with him.

"The woman is waiting near the front entrance. We have to head for the back," Anya raced towards the men with instructions.

"Xander, you go with um, what is her name again?" Giles offered.

"No, she said for us to go in the back and she'd take the front." Anya further instructed.

"I will not be ordered around by some foreigner that we don't even know." Xander said firmly. "Besides, she may need someone to watch her as well."

Just then, everything went black. The town's power was successfully shut down. "No time for disagreeing," Giles shouted and rushed for the entrance.

- - - - - - -

Irina moved swiftly through the main entrance as Willow entered a good distance behind her. She used what looked like an ink pen to disable any running cameras minus her own. She then turned down a corridor and zapped two armed guards with an electrical bolt that came from what looked like a ring on her finger. She disarmed both men, took their pass codes, their weapons, and a computer disk from one.

"Red," she heard an English accented voice shout. She turned and noted that a vampire was rushing towards Willow. He looked warn down and badly beaten. She lifted a beeping object from her pocket and examined it. "He's got some form of computer circuit," she said softly and decided this one needed to live for the time being.

"Red, get me out of here, they've chipped me and given me a number. They've got all kinds of demons caged!" Spike shouted in an angered yet frightened tone.

"I can't get you out until you help me find Buffy!" Willow shouted.

"Irina moved quickly away from the two with a smirk on her face. "Silence might help our case slightly," she mumbled to herself.

"Willow! We saw Buffy but can't get to her!" Anya shouted. "There are demons in cages everywhere down there and many guards."

Irina decided she had better go with the gang. She hoped there was enough info on the disk to tell her what to do next, after the rescue. She walked quickly up to the gang. "Irina, this is Spike, he's, well, they've done something to him." Willow offered in way of explanation quickly.

"If you're trained, it's time you show us something believable!" Xander roared, as a big lumbering beast that looked half-human and half demon came at them firing weapons. "Run!" Spike shouted. "That is Adam, a special project as I'm told!"

Irina's beeper went off again letting her know this thing too had some form of computer circuitry. She lifted what looked like a small pistol from her jacket and fired. Adam jolted backwards but fired back at her. She fired again and again but he kept firing back. "That's the creature that almost killed Buffy!" Giles shouted in a maddening voice.

"What are you guys doing down here!" Buffy, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere, shouted with venom in her voice. "Get out now!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Xander shouted back at her as he stood in front of a crouched down Spike.

"We're looking for hostile 17 Buffy! We don't have time for this!" Riley shouted before he realized that Buffy was having a confrontation with her friends.

While all the shouting was going on, Willow stood stock still and watched Irina battle the huge hybrid creature. Upon Riley's shout, she realized Buffy was there and maybe was fully working with Riley and condoning these experimentations to be done on demons. She didn't speak nor make any visible notations of being stunned or hurt by this but felt deep pain for some reason unbeknownst to her.

Adam made several lunges at Irina with his demon-like arm, as he fired weapons out of his other. She was smart enough to sidestep him while she moved some object around his body. She was also able to make mental notes of everything the arguing people behind her were saying. "Buffy we've got to get hostile 17 before he ruins what we've done!" Riley shouted again and Buffy followed him away.

Irina fired at Adam again then turned and ran off with the others behind her. She ran to the caged demons and began shooting the locks off several cages. "Destroy all who are tagged!" She shouted as the gang began killing the creatures before they had time to orient themselves to fight back.

As the number of demons dwindled, more at the hands of Irina then the gang, Spike turned to run from the building that still held many caged creatures. "I think you need to come with us." Giles ordered the bleached-blonde vampire.

"Anything is better than where I was." Spike sniped back, as he studied Irina with great interest.

"It's interrogation time!" Xander shouted with authority, as they all headed for Giles' apartment.

Irina placed her hand gently on Willow's arm. The young woman looked so frail and hurt that Irina did feel for her. "Willow, will you be all right with your friends or would you like to come with me?"

"I think you need to come with us also, you have some answering to do." Giles ordered, as he remembered the gadgets that Irina had used to fight Adam and destroy a large number of demons as they left the complex.

She turned her gaze on the man quickly. It was a gaze of coldness that made him tremble inwardly. "There are answers I can not give you at this time." She said sternly. There was no way Irina was going to allow herself to be ordered around by a bunch of rank amateurs.

"I-I-I want to make sure they don't kill Spike but if you're going to be up awhile," Willow looked away not understanding why she wanted this woman's company so badly.

"Of course I will be up if you need the company Willow." She said in a low soothing voice, as they all parted ways.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Irina had the disk in her laptop at nearly midnight. She had been trying to decode it for what seemed hours with no luck. Decoding encrypted disks wasn't a favorite aspect of her job but a regularity it seemed. A tiny phone rang and she smiled, as it was a high security one. "Mikey," was all she said referring to CIA agent Marshall Flinkman.

"I have received your photos," he was referring to the camera shots Irina had taken while in the initiative complex of Adam and her surroundings. "Troubling indeed, I did some poking around and the boss has knowledge of this but I do not know what as of yet."

"I must know before I proceed, where do your loyalties lie?" Irina said in a cold tone. She had no time for games, no time for dishonest double agents.

"With you, that is my word and you can take that to the bank." Marshall said with as much passion in his voice as he could muster. He knew Irina was a shady character but she had entrusted him to look after her daughter first and foremost, with a few other assignments on the side.

"Do you know the name Maggie Walsh?" Irina asked in a flat tone but rage flashed across her features.

"Yes, Jack sometimes dates her as I reported to you three years ago when I took this assignment. Sydney is very fond of her." Marshall added with trepidation in his voice. "Um, she took a temporary job somewhere though I'm not sure so Syd only gets to speak to her via phone."

"She's here, in Sunnydale, she is the head of the initiative or heavily involved in it from what I could gather by a cryptic message given to me. If Sydney is in danger, I will have to put my life on the line, I will have to go against my country's organization and will need all the resources I can get." Irina stated emphatically.

"Understood, what would you have me to do?" Marshall asked eager to be of more importance to his boss and help Sydney in whatever way he could.

"I have a document sent to your secure email address. I want you to take a leave of absence and get here ASAP." Irina said in an even toned voice that detailed urgency. "The document will detail the death of a family member of yours. It is a real death but no one that you know." Having finished she hung up quickly. She never liked to stay on secure lines for a long length of time because nothing was full proof.

- - - - - - - -

Xander had just finished chaining Spike down in Giles' bathtub as Willow gave him some blood. "Will, we're supposed to feed the criminal after he talks." Xander scolded his friend with a screwed up look on his face.

"Xander, this is Spike. It's obvious they've done something to him otherwise he would have killed us by now." Willow retorted in exasperation.

"She's right," Giles offered.

"Listen," Spike barked angrily. "They put a bloody chip in my head, I can not harm humans. I'm not certain what they want with me but it would appear they are trying to form some sort of sick army. Now that is all I know."

The gang stood looking at Spike. For some reason they all believed he was telling the truth. "We've got to find a way to get on the inside and get Buffy. What if they've chipped her in some way." Anya piped up and garnered looks of dissatisfaction from the gang.

"I think Willow's friend needs chained up too." Xander added, as he eyed Willow. "Did you see how she nuked those demons, all that funky stuff she used? She had more technology then Riley."

"I think I'm gonna go," Willow said with a shrug. She didn't know why but something deep inside told her to trust Irina.

"I think Red is smitten with the mysterious accented woman." Spike snarled with a smirk on his face. His plan was to upset the men and get them out of the bathroom so he could work on his escape. He didn't know why but felt his best option was to align himself with this woman that Willow had brought into the fold.

- - - - - - - -

Willow knocked at Irina's door having just escaped a couple of vampires and whom she thought was someone for the initiative. She felt alone and empty inside and hoped Irina would be awake. "Hello Willow," Irina said with worry creased on her face. "Do come inside," she stepped aside to let the redhead in.

"Wow," Willow muttered upon seeing all the equipment. The main thing being a screen that showed the initiative complex clearly.

Irina flipped off the computer and handed Willow a hot cup of tea. "We can discuss matters further tomorrow Willow. You look spent." Irina ushered her to the sofa and sat down next to her. "I'm so very sorry the result of your friend was not as you had hoped for Willow." Irina spoke softly, as she lifted Willows hand and gently kissed it.

"That's the thing," Willow said with a half smile but worry lines creased her face. "Spike has a computer chip, he doesn't know much, but we're wondering if they have done something similar to Buffy."

Irina had already known something was done to Buffy but was intrigued as to why why Buffy, the vampire, and a multitude of demons and hybrids were being programed. There was no other logical explanation then world domination and that thought had Arvin Slone written all over it. She knew her assignment was to see how demons could aid her country in battles but mixing them with humans who were otherwise healthy? Would her country do that?

"That sounds very plausible Willow," Irina said and gently kissed the young woman. "That is for tomorrow, you have had a very long and trying day. You need to relax."

"I have so many questions that I just don't know if there will be time for me to get my answers. This all seems so much bigger then the Scoobies." Willow said, as she relaxed in Irina's embrace.

"It is Willow," Irina whispered softly. She pulled the redhead closer and kissed her more feverishly. "Willow, am I moving to fast for your comfort?" Irina asked not wanting to make the girl panic. She once again pushed back the fondness she felt for the girl. Irina was fond of Jack Bristo at one time and vowed she would never allow herself to be fond of another. She didn't love Jack, she knew, but hated to deceive the man. She did like him a great deal and he was good to her.

"I-I-I'm all right," Willow said in a high-pitched whisper. She relaxed more as Irina rubbed her shoulders and continued kissing her. "You're the only thing that has made me feel all right all day. I feel like everything I know is slipping away and I don't know what to do. When you're near me though, I feel safe and like everything will be all right."

"You will be safe Willow." Irina said and believed it to be true. Her plan was never to cause this young lady harm. She just needed to get information from her. She told herself once more this is just a job and that she would protect the girl seeing as how helpful she was to her.

Irina continued placing light kisses along Willow's neck and caressing her back and shoulders. "Willow," she said softly, as a soft moan escaped Willow's lips. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"I-I-I don't have anything to wear or a toothbrush," Willow managed to get out between aroused breaths, as Irina fondled her breasts.

Irina stopped her quest and looked at Willow with a big smile. She pulled her into a tight hug and laughed heartily. Laughter was a rarity for Irina since she left Sydney. "You looked so cute and innocent when you said that. Please forgive me for laughing Willow. I have an extra tooth brush and you don't have any parts that I've not seen before."

Willow blushed as she registered Irina's meaning, which garnered another laugh and gentle kiss from Irina. "There is no pressure Willow. If that is all you want, I shall be content to hold you. If you rather I escort you to your dorm, that is all right as well. I do not wish to cause you any discomfort."

"I think I'd like to stay here with you." Willow said with a shy smile. The woman's eyes, touch, and laughter were simply infectious to the redhead. She simply had no defenses strong enough to fight off the infection.

"Very well," Irina said and she gave Willow a long passionate kiss. She then scooped her up in her arms, with ease, and headed for the bedroom.

Willow's head was in a spin, she had never been touched or kissed with such passion before. "Um, are you a slayer too?" Willow asked, as Irina gently placed her on the bed and began to help her undress.

"Of sorts," Irina said not willing to lie. She indeed was a slayer. The fact that the modern word for a slayer in her line of work was assassin, was of no importance. As she stood looking Willow's now nude body over, she shuddered inwardly. She feared that if this initiative operation had their way, Buffy Summers would become an assassin for the United States.

"You are a beautiful young woman Willow." Irina said with a desire-filled look in her eyes, as she undressed.

Willow blushed at the compliment then her eyes became glued to the beautiful woman who stood before her with nothing on. She had it all, the long legs, and the slim yet muscular frame. She was beauty in its highest form according to Willow's biased thought process. "Wow," was all the girl could mutter, as she looked Irina over.

Irina laid down beside Willow and pulled her into her arms. "You just let me know what you are and are not ready for Willow. This night is all for you," Irina said and began a trail of kisses down Willow's body.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Willow awoke the next morning alone in the bed. She stretched her sore muscles that she never knew existed and rolled over. Her thoughts were still jumbled in memory of her first true night of passion. She was surprised at how quickly things had transpired. She had only known this woman a few days. With Oz, it took well over a year and even then, sex was a rarity for them. She never knew what the big thrill of sex was until last night.

Willow's eyes fell upon the nightstand where she noticed new clothes with a note placed on top of them. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and got out of the bed.

Willow, I hope these fit to your liking. I picked them up this morning for you. I will be back as soon as possible. Ira

Willow smiled and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. How she loved lazy Saturday mornings with no rush for anything. As she stepped out of the shower, a brisk knock at the door rushed her lazy task of getting dressed. She made her way to the door and opened it to find an exasperated young man standing there. "Um, I think I may have the wrong apartment." Marshall started to back away from the door.

"Who are you looking for?" Willow asked and glanced at the man who wore a business suit.

"Who are you? I'm looking for a friend of mine." That was all Marshall was willing to give up. This girl didn't look to be agent material but one never knew.

"If her name is Irina Evans, you have the right place." Willow replied and stepped away from the door.

"Of course that is it," Marshall stepped inside the apartment. "That doesn't explain who you are and where Irina is." He had to think fast, she could be in real danger. "Look, she's not my friend all right? She is my girlfriend and we're sort of keeping it secret because I'm a bit younger than she is and so I don't want my family grilling me till we're certain this relationship is going to work." He hoped that would satisfy the girl to give him a lead as to Irina's whereabouts.

Willow's face gave a stunned look as she tried to quill the hurt from showing in her eyes. "I-I-I-," just then the door opened and Irina stepped in with a big smirk on her face. She spun Marshall around and laid a big kiss on him.

"I'm sorry Mikey, your kisses are a bit bland," she turned towards Willow and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Willow, Mikey here is just trying to find me. He is not my boyfriend," she kissed Willow in an effort to end the situation. "Mikey, this is the young lady that I am very interested in getting to know better."

Marshall looked at the floor then back up at the two women. How lucky that young girl was, deadly or not, Irina Derevko would be a plus on anyone's arm. "I'm so very sorry ma'am," he extended his hand with a tinge of red on his face. "Ira and I are very close, she asked me to come and assist her with a few things here so I was merely trying to um," he shook his head and looked at Irina.

"Willow, Mikey here will be helping us in this little initiative matter. There are things we will be going into today but it is imperative that you decide as to whether or not your loyalties are to your little gang or me. We haven't the time to go into all the details but it is important that I know who I can and can not trust." Irina spoke briskly with a stern tone in her voice that Willow had not heard before.

"Ira, why don't we have some of that breakfast you brought in and maybe let her adjust before you pull rank on us all." Marshall smiled and took the box from Irina's hands.

As they ate in virtual silence, Willow pondered Irina's statement. Just what was she getting herself into and why didn't Irina trust Giles? "Um," Willow began tentatively. "I will do anything to help get Buffy back but, do you not trust my friends?"

"Oh no," Irina stood up and went around the table to Willow's side. She placed both hands on Willow's shoulders. "That's not it at all Willow. Last night when you said this felt bigger than your group, well it is. International intelligence organizations are involved in this and it is for that reason that I would rather not get any people involved but those that are necessary. This is not your usual event that the slayer is used to Willow. These organizations all appear to want something different and lives could be at stake. It may not be demons doing the threatening of lives so it is imperative that I know you understand fully what you are involving yourself in and why you can't discuss what the three of us discuss here unless I tell you it is all right. Willow I trust very few people and have decided that you are one of those few. I trust I made the correct decision?"

Willow didn't know what to think or say. She had the distinct feeling something very bad was going on and felt afraid in Irina's presence for the first time. The woman's demeanor when speaking this time was like none other than any time prior she had spoke to Willow. She spoke in a cool business like tone that had an icy edge to it. "Are you involved with one of these organizations?" Willow asked timidly.

Marshall looked at Irina who returned his gaze. "Ma'am," he hoped he handled this to suit Irina's pallet. "We can not give full disclosure unless we are certain you can be trusted. This ordeal may entail highly classified information, more classified then your hacking skills has ever uncovered." When Marshall had phoned Irina late in the night to tell her his departure time, she had told him about Willow and he did a little digging. He hoped the fact that he knew about her computer abilities would rattle her into understanding the severity of the situation. If she did not want to help, he hoped the fact that he knew of her hacking skills would be enough to shut her up.

Irina watched Willow flinch at Marshall's words. The girl looked lost and backed into a corner, as if she could burst either into tears or out the door. Irina felt bad for her somewhere down deep in her soul but tried to push it away. Irina Derevko was an unfeeling, ruthless assassin who cared for no one but Sydney. Why then was she having this pang of guilt where young Willow Rosenberg was concerned? "Mikey, leave us." Irina said sternly, as the man looked at her in astonishment. "You have your instructions, go unpack your things and get to work on what I will need."

"Yes ma'am," Marshall gave an apologetic look as he left the apartment.

"Willow," Irina said softly, as she brushed her lips to the young woman's cheek. "There are some things I can not tell you at this point but I do not want to scare you off first of all. You see, I want to help you and your friend truly," she then lifted her shirt and Willow saw the name Sydney displayed in bright letters incased in a heart.

"I'm sorry, um," Willow felt the best thing for her was to get out but for some reason she couldn't.

"No Willow," Irina smiled warmly as she spoke. The same smile that had so relaxed and captivated Willow the night before. "Sydney is what has kept my heart beating for the last several years. She is my life and world, my daughter. I have not seen her in quite some time but have reason to believe she too is in danger because of this initiative program. Professor Walsh is involved in the initiative and is dating Sydney's father. I need to know if my daughter is involved or in harm's way, as your friend Buffy is. That is my sole purpose for this mission Willow." Irina was no longer lying. Her only goal now was to keep Sydney out of danger no matter what her personal consequences were. She saw no reason to fill Willow in on her initial purpose for the assignment however. "I obtained a disk from one of the guards last night. I thought if we could decode it, we could learn pertinent information. This is why I need to know if I can trust you."

Willow looked into Irina's eyes and found no hint of dishonesty in them, only concern for a loved one. "Of course I will help, but the things, um, last night, was that true? The things you said to me when," Willow blushed and looked away.

"Of course Willow," Irina pulled her close and kissed her passionately. If she told herself the truth, she would tell herself that it felt nice to hold Willow in her arms, to kiss her, to touch her and to be in the presence of her company. Being who she was, she did not tell herself the truth.

Irina moved her hands gently over Willow's stomach as she held her close and deepened the kiss. "Your so pretty Willow, skin is so soft and warm." Her kisses became more heated and the touching more intimate as she moved Willow down to the sofa.

"Irina, the disk." Willow managed to get out between soft moans.

"Later Willow," Irina said in a husky voice. She then began exploring Willow's body with her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Spike struggled in his chains as the quiet werewolf stood watch over him. "Listen Oz, I know you want to help Willow and I know you want to prove yourself to her. The best way to do this is to let me loose when the sun sets." Spike had been plotting his escape since his arrival at Giles' home. He had not had any success thus far but decided to try his hand with Oz. He knew that if he played his cards right, the quiet man would relent.

"I'm just following orders," Oz replied with no emotional indication that Spike's plan was working on his face.

"Willow will go through hell and high water to rescue Buffy," Spike snarled in frustration. "This hell and high water could get her killed. We are dealing with the United States government and the sooner you lot of sorry excuses for fighters learns this, the faster we can get to work!" Spike snapped impatiently with anger showing on his face.

Oz showed no emotion still but Spike's words resounded in his brain. He feared they were up against more than they could handle and knew the lengths Willow would go to for Buffy. "I'll think about it," he replied and walked out of the bathroom.

Spike stretched his body languidly against the restraints of the chains. He had a smug look on his face believing that he had hit the right nerve with Oz. "I'm coming Buffy, hold on."

- - - - - - -

Irina lay on the bed next to Willow who had fallen off to sleep after their second passionate encounter. She knew her objective was to save her daughter from whatever the underground operation had in store for her. She had always managed to block feelings other than those of work, coldness, and rage out of her mind. For some reason, she was finding it hard to do this with this young girl. Willow was so vibrant, pretty and trustful that Irina couldn't help but feel a fondness for her. She carried herself confidently yet had an innocent mystique to her, one that was drawing the hardened ex KGB agent closer to the redhead.

She gently rubbed her thumb across Willows cheek and placed a kiss on her soft lips. "Willow," was the first word that willow heard as she awoke. "We've got work to do sweetie." She then flashed Willow a smile and got up from the bed. "I'll go freshen up," she leant down and kissed the redhead again. "Marshall will be returning soon and we need to decode the disk."

Willow stretched lazily then rolled onto Irina's now vacated pillow. The woman had such a lovely scent; one that Willow was sure would be etched in her mind forever. She knew it was too late for her feelings to abandon Irina; she had fallen hard and fast. With a steadily growing fear of what was to come regarding the initiative, Willow got up from the bed. She wasn't sure of anything anymore but the fact that Irina held her fragile state together with ease. She comforted her and seemed to have her best interest in mind as well.

Irina stepped out of the bathroom as Willow stood waiting her turn. "You could have come in," Irina said, as she placed gentle kisses on Willow's soft lips. "I believe Marshall is here," she gave Willow another kiss before she headed towards the front door.

"I was beginning to worry you were otherwise occupied," Marshall said with a wink, as he rushed inside the house. "We need that disk decoded pronto. One of my buddies tells me that Syd is going on vacation for a couple of days to visit Maggie Walsh. She leaves tomorrow evening."

"I've got to put a stop to this," Irina said with a frustrated look on her face. "I will blow my cover if necessary."

"Well I've got an idea," Marshall said with a grin. "Maybe if you contacted Jack and told him of the information on this disk, he would get her to back off if he is even involved. If he isn't, you can bargain with him for a pardon of your past crimes in return for your help in stopping this program. You can do the same with the Russian's."

Irina thought Marshall's suggestion over as Willow entered the room refreshed. She was certain that she could get a pardon for information this important. She then could take down Alexander and the communist backers with the current Russian government with the same information. Sydney would be saved and she would be clear to pursue her own personal interests. Though she was willing to bargain with Jack, she was not yet willing to go so far with her government. She had her own agenda where they were concerned and was hopeful that she would find another solution to that end of the problem. "Decode the disk quickly," she looked at Marshall and Willow with an icier look then she had intended to give the redhead. "Time is of the essence now."

As Irina left the room in haste, Marshall gave Willow an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. It's just that we can't be too careful and now I will apologize on behalf of Ira." He gave the redhead a thin worried smile and began to work on the disk. "Her daughter may be involved and she's a little bent out of shape. I'll run the variables while you work the decoding."

- - - - - - -- -

As Irina spoke to Alexander about the chips in Spike and Buffy, a loud banging on the door interrupted her. "I will get you the chip and you will not make a move with it until you are told." She reiterated with anger and answered the door. She had decided that she could turn some information over to her organization without risking Sydney's life and keep relations on the up and up.

She looked at the vampire with a pleasant smile. This was all going way too easy for her liking. "Listen, I think I can help you, if you help me in return." Spike spat out in a huff.

"I may need a little muscle but if you cross me," Irina withdrew a stake looking mechanism from her pocket. "This will end your sorry excuse of a life from quite some distance."

A loud beeping sound alerted the two something was going on in the other room as they were discussing how Spike could be an asset to Irina. "Ira come quick!" Marshall's shouts rushed Irina into moving more quickly.

Before the small group, on the screen, was an outline of Buffy and Spike's chip as well as the date that Sydney would be programmed. The author of the writing had believed the mistakes made in the test victim, Spike, were corrected as the chip inserted into Buffy had worked as planned thus far. "They were planning to put me in their army or whatever the bloody hell they're concocting!" Spike bellowed in anger.

The disk went on to detail Maggie's experiment with Adam. The plan was to take the salvageable body parts of an otherwise terminally ill human being and intertwine them with those of a demon as well as elaborate computer circuitry to build super soldiers. "I am going to conclude after these plans take form, they plan to overthrow the United States government then the world." Marshall said, as he pointed to another file.

The file indicated that the United States government authorized this group to research the likelihood of demonic beings and proper ways to detain them. The group was to find out such things as their usefulness to the government and begin operations of destruction to any being that was more harmful than good. "It would appear Ms. Walsh has gone on her own mission." Irina said knowing full well the United States government had the same plans in mind that her own government had. Maggie Walshes faction, she realized, was much the same as her own faction, working for their own goals.

Irina stood in thought before she turned her gaze to Marshall. "I want you to get me Jack and Maggie's phone conversations, emails and whatever else you can dig up to indicate his standing in this entire mess. I want you to do this before morning. I also want you to check Arvin's involvement."

"Yes ma'am, I will do my best." Marshall answered with shock in his voice.

"No, you will do it!" Irina barked in anger, as she turned to Spike. "I want you to go into the college and find whatever you can on Maggie Walshes experiments. I want this done ASAP!"

"What about Adam!" Spike yelped in fear coupled with anger.

"If you want that chip removed, you will do it!" Irina shouted back and was glad to see the subordinate look on Spike's face.

Willow looked at her new lover who was showing yet another side of herself. She wondered just who this woman really was and if there really was anything in the future for the two of them. "Is there anything you would like me to do?" She asked softly, as she looked into Irina's rage-filled eyes.

Irina's gaze penetrated the redhead and her mood softened. She knew, deep down, she had strong emotions for Willow but couldn't allow that to hinder her plans. Everything had to be done carefully and in a timely manner or all could be lost. She walked over to Willow and leaned close to her. "There is a lot I would like you to do but that all will have to wait." Irina spoke softly as she brushed her lips against Willow's, effectively outing the redhead to Spike. "See if you can find out how Adam works so that he will be properly dismantled." Irina spoke again and handed the redhead a small device that was used to scan the hybrid.

"Ira, what will you be doing?" Marshall asked, as he worked diligently to gain access to Jack's personal records through Arvin Slone's server.

"I am going to get my daughter out of there. If it is at all possible," she turned to spike and handed him a tranquilizer gun. "I would like you to get Maggie Walsh and bring her here. There is a spare room equipped for such persons."

"Ira," Marshall said slowly as he didn't want to cross the volatile agent. "Maybe you and Spike could trade jobs. I think he could accomplish access to Syd without less hassle."

"No because if I get information that Jack Bristo is involved in harming Sydney, he is a dead man before I return!" Irina shouted with venom in her voice, as she walked out the door.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes. "She left her jacket." Willow offered meekly.

"Maybe Spike can drop it at the airport," Marshall stated in an unsettled tone. He knew what Irina's main objective was but wondered if she would take off with all of the information once Sydney was safe. He wouldn't put it past her to do such a thing and knew he couldn't stop her if he tried. He also knew he would be killed if she knew he was entertaining such doubts about her.

"I'll do it," Willow stood up. "Spike has to get his job done before sunrise and we have a little more time than that." Willow said looking at the clock, which read 11:55pm.

She headed out the door being glad that Irina had forgotten the jacket in her haste. She was rattled by the events of the evening and needed some reassurance that everything would be all right. She felt it selfish of her due to Sydney's situation but felt she deserved this much after putting her trust in Irina so quickly.

As she rounded the corner for the brisk walk to the airport, a car pulled up beside her. "Hello Willow." Irina said with a smile then pulled over. "Come sit for a moment."

"I guess you were coming back to get this," Willow said. She handed the leather jacket to Irina and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Yes and thank you for bringing it." Irina smiled and took Willow's hand in hers. "You look troubled Ms. Rosenberg, is there something I could help you with?"

"I'm all right," Willow said with a slight smile. "I'm just worried about everyone and still processing all of what's going on."

Irina pulled the younger woman close to her. A feeling of peace swept through her hardened walls as she held the redhead. For the first time in her life, Irina felt fear. She wasn't afraid when she had to leave Jack because she knew Sydney would be cared for, or thought so at the time. She wasn't afraid when she was imprisoned for treason because she would never allow her own people to instill such emotions within her. She wasn't afraid the countless times she had nearly lost her life in missions because she believed in destiny, to live or die, it was her destiny. She wasn't afraid when she decided to confront whomever she had to in order to save Sydney from the initiative. At this moment, she was afraid because the emotions she was feeling were foreign to her. These types of emotions could show signs of weakness and bring her walls crashing down. "Willow I will do everything in my power to keep you and your friends safe. I enjoy the time I've spent with you a great deal and I want very much to spend more time with you." Irina steeled her emotions and decided to plunge in this thing with Willow as only Irina Derevko could, with precise movements and control. If she had to deal with these emotions, she refused to give up the control that she had worked so hard to keep over her life. She also refused to believe in a future with this young woman. She was harboring secrets about her identity and knew she could not stay here if no deal with the government was struck.

Irina moved her lips gently down Willow's neck as she massaged her lower back. "Willow, there are some things I want us to discuss when I return. I am going to give you full disclosure on a few things about myself. Until then, I need for you to trust me and believe I will protect you to the best of my ability."

Irina's kisses and caressing grew more aggressive as Willow responded positively. "The plans have changed, give me the scanner used on Adam and I want you to do Marshall's job, he will assist Spike." Irina said, as she moved her mouth lower on Willow's body with each word.

Willow's head was totally gone for the secretive woman by the time they finished yet another passionate encounter. She didn't know what was to come but felt a blissful ignorance as Irina dropped her back off at the house with the new plans having been phoned in to Marshall who would briefly show Willow how to get around in the CIA servers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marshall and Spike came back to the apartment just before dawn. They shoved a woman into a dark room then secured her to a wall. "You won't get away with this!" Maggie Walsh hissed, as she tried to get free of the chains. "I have connections in high places you bastards!"

"I have connections who fear not one single connection you could ever dream of having." Marshall snapped back, as the two men left the room.

"Any luck Red?" Spike queried happily. He felt that he was closer to having his chip removed and a small part of him felt good to have someone trust him with such a big job as he'd just done. With the Scoobies, there were always threats and demands behind his given tasks but this was different. Granted, Irina threatened him in her own way, a way that frightened him more than even Buffy's threats did but she gave him the job nonetheless.

"I got the reports but didn't go through them. The documents are classified material and I felt he should do it." Willow pointed to Marshall as she spoke. "No call from Irina yet, did the two of you get anything besides Ms. Walsh?"

"There is a way into the compound from the science room at the university and we got a couple more disks. A few hours rest then we get these decoded, Ira may need whatever info we can get her." Marshall said, as he pulled off his boots and jacket. "That was great, I'm always left behind at the CIA to do the computer work. Ira let's me get my hands dirty from time to time."

As the two men dozed off, Willow tried in vain to relax. She couldn't stop the thoughts of what was or was not happening with her and Irina. Willow knew that Irina's secrets could change their relationship but her emotions were going headlong into the idea of being with the beautiful woman. For the first time in her life, Willow felt special but feared it was a false feeling. Irina had awakened feelings inside the redhead that she never knew existed but again, she feared the feelings would be squashed with the unraveling of upcoming events.

-- - - - - - -

Irina knelt outside Sydney's window in the late afternoon. Luckily, there was a good hiding spot beneath the window, which was concealed with a low-lying thick brush. She was watching Sydney get ready to leave and knew now was her time to act. She had learned from the gang that Jack had ongoing contact with Maggie Walsh about an expansion of the Christmas project. This was Jack's pet project and the one Irina stole information about for the KGB. The information given her, confirmed the fact that Jack at least knew about the plans of making super soldiers out of demons and humans. Irina was furious to learn that Jack would possibly subject Sydney to such a program and knew it was time to act. Irina had decided at that moment, she was no longer going to wait for answers. She lifted the tranquilizer gun and directed it towards the crack in the slightly open window. As Irina pulled the trigger, she thought of the little girl she had regretfully left behind. This was her only child and she'd cross any line to save her. The consequences or loss she had to endure would not be a factor in her actions.

Just before Sydney was hit with the tranquilizer, her body shivered slightly. She had the distinct impression of familiarity near her. It was as though she could sense a strong presence, one that would hold her, love her, and maybe, just maybe, get her out of the life she was living. It was the feeling that her mother was near; one that she hoped would come true every day since her mother had died. She knew that it was not the case and lifted her gaze towards the window. As her eyes searched for something unseen, she was hit and then everything went black.

As Sydney slumped against the window, Irina noticed that two unmarked vehicles were patrolling the area fervently. Irina knew the agents wouldn't see her unless they got out of their cars and came round the side of the house. Her camera detector had not caught any surveillance equipment near this sector of the house either which indicated that it was all clear to wait a bit in this location. She knew that time was of the utmost importance however, because Sydney was due at the airport shortly. When she did not show up, the agents would inform Jack immediately and the hunt would be on.

Irina timed the two cars, which came up the road from opposite directions. She calculated that she had only seventy-three seconds to get Sydney out the window, into her get away car and out of sight. She quietly phoned her driver and told him to stay around the corner until she gave the go ahead and then pushed up the window to get her daughter out.

As she lifted Sydney from the window, she told the driver to move fast. She stayed low to the ground in case the prying eyes of a neighbor was looking out their window. She eased Sydney around the house as the driver pulled up. She kept her low to the ground and quickly got into the car. She then shouted at the driver to get out and go the other way. He obeyed swiftly as Irina drove slowly down the street then sped quickly off, as she turned the corner.

- - - - - - - -

Willow sat staring at a blank computer screen deep in thought when the phone rang. "Hello?" She said unhappy to have her thoughts taken away from Irina. She thought of the nights they shared, the new areas in her life that she was embarking upon and the fear that Irina would not be there to share her new experiences with her for much longer. She also thought of how there was a crisis at hand and she should be concentrating on that rather than Irina.

"Willow," said the urgent toned voice of Irina. "Have the boys got any further information?"

"I don't know," Willow commented in a struggle to keep her voice from sounding excited to hear the woman speak. "Marshall went somewhere and instructed Spike to go check on the science lab."

"Very well then," Irina said in an irritated tone. "Listen, I don't want Sydney there with Mrs. Walsh. See if you can get hold of someone who might be able to assist me in another place to keep her within the next few minutes."

"I'll go unlock my house. My parents aren't there, it's the big house down the street from where we got tea." Willow said and hung up.

- - - - - - -

As Marshall entered Irina's apartment followed closely by Spike, his cell rang. "Hello?" He said quietly.

"This is Jack," the man responded briskly. "Something has happened to Sydney. She never made the flight to Sunnydale. I need you to get back here ASAP!"

Marshall could hear the fear and anguish In Jack's voice. For a moment, he felt bad for his CIA boss. He then remembered what he had found in the documents, that Jack knew of this program and the fear of how much Jack knew compelled him not to falter. "Sir, with all due respect, I have had a death in my family and wish to attend the funeral. Maybe it's something totally innocent like she decided to drive or get a bus." Marshall tried to think of something that would dissuade his boss but knew his attempt would most likely be futile.

"Marshall, you get on that computer and see if you can find something then and do it now! Maggie Walsh has gone missing too and frankly, I'm afraid the two incidents are connected." Jack's voice was harsh and urgent with no sign of wavering, as he barked orders to the computer genius.

"Do you think Maggie and/or Sydney are hurt?" Marshall tried again with hopes of getting a reading of Jack's hidden thoughts.

"I can not discuss this over the phone Marshall. You meet me in Sunnydale tomorrow afternoon!" Jack retorted and hung up.

Marshall clipped his phone shut and looked at Spike. "Jack is coming to Sunnydale. We've got to move fast."

"Let's go interrogate the prisoner then." Spike said and vamped out.

"I think she knows that you can't hurt her Spike." Marshall said dryly. "I think I better call Ira and see what she wants us to do." Marshall continued with a look of trepidation on his face.

"Take some initiative mate!" Spike barked and headed to Maggie's holding area.

Marshall picked up his phone and was greeted by a quiet voice from his boss. "Listen, he is coming here, tomorrow and wants me to meet him. He knows of both missing people."

"Sit tight until you hear from me," Irina said and hung up the phone. She glanced back at Sydney who was still sleeping peacefully in the back seat. How she wished things could have gone down differently with her and her daughter. She wished she never had to fake her death, to lie but most of all, to leave Sydney. "God I hope that you can forgive me." Irina said softly in a pained tone of voice. This was a tone of voice that was rarely used, as Irina was trained to not display emotions.

- - - - -

Willow rushed to her house and unlocked it. As she looked around, she wondered what awaited her in many aspects. Her best friend Buffy was under the control of some big military organization that she knew little about. Her current lover was harboring secrets and bringing her daughter into Willow's home. Then there was Adam; she shivered at the thought of the monstrous creation that seemed unstoppable.

The front door opening withdrew Willow from her thoughts. She looked up to see Irina carrying a young woman in her arms. The woman appeared to be stirring a bit and she looked a lot like Irina from Willow's vantage point. As the young woman's eyes opened and she looked into the eyes of Irina, Willow felt an electrical charge fill the room. It was like nothing she could recall before, the mixed energies of love, confusion, fear, and slight anger were all bundled into one. "Mom?" The girl said in a soft trembling voice., For the first time, Willow saw Irina's eyes soften as she looked at her daughter who lie in her arms.

"I'm here Sydney," Irina said softly with a hint of fear in her eyes. She feared that her daughter would reject her and run to Jack thus endangering both their lives. Most of all, she feared her daughter would have nothing for her but hatred. That would be the one punishment that Irina knew she could not withstand. She knew she had made mistakes and was wrong for leaving Sydney but knew also that she'd rather die then know that her daughter hated her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Willow sat quietly and watched the two women. They seemed to be at an impasse for words and actions. She knew little of what happened but the daughter looked white as a ghost. Willow surmised that something more than Irina hadn't seen her in a long time was on the go. She looked at Irina questioningly, "should I leave you?"

Irina looked over at Willow and shook her head. "I want to speak with you Willow, but I need a minute with Sydney." Irina gave Willow a gratification smile as she left the room.

The two women looked at each other a moment longer before the tears sprang from Sydney's eyes and then, just as quickly as they started, the tears dried up. "You lead me to believe that you were dead and now here you are? Do you realize how torn up I was? Night after night, month after month and then it dragged into years, I cried for you. When I graduated, you weren't there yet I cried because mom couldn't see me! When dad would go away on those long trips and I'd be alone with a Nanny, I only wanted you to come hug me and tell me a bedtime story, but you couldn't because you were dead! Ever since you left I was grieving for you and you have been alive all this time?"

"Sydney," Irina spoke in a methodic voice. "I never wanted to leave you but I had no choice. I worked for the KJB and was sent to spy on your father and after a time, they extracted me by force. I spent a long time in a Kashmir prison for treason because the KGB believed that I was trading secrets to the USA, which I was not. There were other reasons they put me there but the punishment was great, hellish to be precise. There was nothing worse than losing you though Sydney. Your father found out that I was alive and forced me to keep it a secret in return for not turning me in to the United States government. Force is a harsh word, we sort of came to an agreement and I was all right with it because I thought you were in good hands. I didn't feel as though I deserved to know you after what I'd done. Sydney I would give anything to change it all but I can't." Irina's facial expressions displayed a plethora of emotions, pain, anguish, anger at herself and devastation in its highest form. She knew that she wasn't choosing the best words but hoped that Sydney would somehow understand.

"Why are you here now and why did you take me out of my house like that?" Sydney questioned, as she tried to act like an agent rather than a daughter.

"I was sent here by the FSB to do some checking into things concerning a program that you all have going. It concerns demon studies and what they can do for the government. Do you know anything about that?" Irina asked in hopes that she did not.

"No," Sydney said. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway! I don't know you and you work for the other side, who's to say that you don't have another bad plan and just what is your name, is it Laura?"

"My name is Irina Derevko," Irina said somberly. She knew that making things right with Sydney would not be easy but wasn't prepared for the hurt it would cause them both.

"Dad wouldn't let me work on that case." Sydney rose to her feet with a flabbergasted look on her face. "Did you stay in contact with him?"

"No," Irina replied in an abrupt tone, as she too stood up. "Sydney, I can not allow you to leave this house because the reason I got you out of your house in the manner that I did, is because your life is in danger."

Sydney laughed uproariously. "You can't stop me!" She tried to side step Irina who took her down with a leg sweep. Sydney got up quickly and shoved Irina against the wall. As she turned to run, Irina grabbed her from behind and flipped her to the floor.

"Sydney, don't make me do this!" Irina shouted, as Sydney kicked away from her. Both women got up at the same time but Irina was a hair faster on the punch and knocked Sydney back to the ground. Before Sydney could move, Irina injected her with something that stopped all movement. "You will stay here and try to rest," she pulled out a small pad of paper. "This might help answer your questions while I attend to business."

- - - - - -

Irina found Willow in the room down the hall. "Thank you for choosing a room without any windows." Irina said in a tired voice. "I've phoned Marshall to come and he will fill her in on everything when she awakes. Willow there is so much that you need to know." Irina bent down and kissed her lover fervently.

"No Irina, I can wait." Willow said and returned the kiss. "Whatever happened between you and your daughter is important. I trust you fully. I got you a nice hot bath ready because you look like you could use one. Not because your not clean because you are clean but," Irina pulled the redhead close and began kissing her down the neck.

"I understand what you mean Willow. I will go if you agree to come with me." There was no way Willow could say no, especially after the kissing and fondling Irina was administering to her.

- - - - - - - - -

Willow awoke to voices in the hall. "I want her to have full disclosure," Irina was saying to someone. "I've done enough damage to her and I thought that if you spoke to her about this danger she is in, she would listen. I will go meet Jack on your behalf. This ends today one way or another. Did Spike get any information out of Maggie?"

"No he didn't and I will do my best to speak with Syd for you Ira." Came the reply from Marshall. "What about the others?"

"Sydney is your only concern at this time," Irina said and left the house.

As Marshall stood perplexed, Willow came out of the room. "Would you like me to go get you guys some brunch, maybe get her some clothes to clean up in and such?"

"That would be great but I think I want you to stay here. Just do the brunch real quick then come on in the room. Ira is about to blow this thing wide open and I don't want us all separated."

"What about Spike and Maggie?" Willow asked concerned for her vampire friend. A sudden fear swept across her features, "all those demons and people in the initiative?"

"I don't know because she's on the war path. Sit tight and maybe help me out a little here if you can."

- - - - - - - -

Jack Bristo stood in a dank warehouse where he instructed Marshall to meet him. He was growing more impatient by the minute because every minute lost was a minute of danger for Sydney. As he glanced around the room, he felt a familiar air and then was knocked to the ground from behind. He turned his head and found that he was staring up into the barrel of a gun and eyes of Irina Derevko. "You tell me now what the hell is going on or I will kill you where you lay!" She shouted with rage in her voice.

Jack kicked out and connected with her leg. She stumbled slightly but managed to hit him hard with the gun. "Don't move Jack! I want to know why you subjected Sydney to this insane plot to make human/demon combinations! This is a ploy that I would finger Arvin Slone for but not you!" She kicked him hard, as he tried to go for his own gun.

"You've gone mad! I always knew you had a screw loose but my god Irina!" Jack pulled a pistol out of his sock and fired it quickly. Irina dodged the bullet but he tripped her up and held the gun to her face. "Now it's my turn you stupid bitch! You give me back my daughter! You lost all rights to her when you left her like the coward that you were!"

"Is that what this is all about? You hate me so much that you are willing to destroy your own daughter Jack? I left Sydney with you because I thought you would love and nurture her. I see now that this was a huge error on my part! If I would have known that you were going to allow your maniacal girlfriend to install some sort of chip into my daughter and turn her into some super soldier there is no way in hell I would have left her with you! You bastard," Jack looked into Irina's eyes and saw pure rage in them. Gone was the love he used to wake up to daily, gone were the beautiful eyes that he could stare at for an eternity, and their replacing them were the eyes of a stone cold killer.

"Can you prove any of this Irina?" Jack knew all the cruel things this woman had done but he also knew the compassion in her eyes was real, or hoped it was. He no longer saw that compassion anywhere and knew it was all because Sydney was in danger.

"Yes she can prove all of it," Jack turned to the voice with a shocked look on his face, as his daughter spoke. "You kept me from my mother and you tried to turn me into something non-human. Put the gun down dad, now!"

Irina sported a stunned look on her face as she looked at her daughter. "Sydney, he's chipped." She said softly, as green liquid began to spew from Jack's mouth.

Irina lifted her device that confirmed Jack had indeed been got, as a guttural growl emerged from the man she once was so fond of. "Sydney, get out of the way!" Irina shouted and fired a tranquilizer at Jack.

"That assignment in south America last year," Marshall echoed from the top of the stairs of the old building. "He acted a little off since then."

Jack's super soldier form charged at Irina blindly. He fired off rounds of ammunition from his hands and mouth with ease. The ex KJB agent moved swiftly but was having trouble blocking the blows from the demon. "Irina look out!" Marshall shouted, as a small bomb came flying out of the demon's mouth.

"Get out now!" Irina shouted and fired the tranquilizer gun once more.

"I can defuse it," Willow said and rushed to the ticking bomb. She worked quickly and defused the bomb at the last second.

"Marshall, take him to the house with Maggie. I want to find out if we can save him." Irina said, as she moved closer to Sydney who was racked with sobs. "I'm so sorry Sydney, for everything." Irina placed her arms around the young woman and pulled her to her feet.

"Marshall told me everything," Sydney said in a trembling voice. "I didn't want to believe him but I had to. I wanted out of that house for so long now because dad turned colder then he ever was. He was always standoffish with me but I knew he loved me. Lately, I didn't even know if he loved me and he probably didn't because my dad probably died in South America. I used to dream that you would come rescue me and love me and here you are." Sydney sank back to her knees with Irina's arms planted firmly around her. "I love my dad and I know he loved me but that's not dad is it."

"Sydney, it's going to be all right. I will do everything I can to save him." Irina said, as she wiped the tears from Sydney's eyes and rubbed her back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As Sydney and Marshall were on the phone with Kendall, Willow sat silently and watched a Russian doctor remove the chip in Jack's head. She could not believe what was going on and wondered just how her friends were going to come out of this. She was glad that Irina gave Giles and the gang the go ahead to begin dismantling the initiative and that she sent along a few of her men to aid in the task. "Willow," Irina motioned to the door of the makeshift operating room and Willow followed her out. "This could all backfire at any time and so I wanted to speak with you in case I don't get the chance later. First off, my name is Irina Derevko and I used to be a KGB agent. I was sent here many years ago to spy on my country and that is how Sydney came to be born. I am ranked high on the United States list of most wanted people for some crimes that I did not do but many that I did. My reason for coming here this time is much the same as this initiative faction of your own country minus the mixing of human and demons or so I was told. However, when I saw the danger that my daughter was in, coupled with this insane attempt at mixing humans with demons in one body, I changed my course of action. I am in the process of striking a deal with the CIA here to gain a pardon in exchange for releasing the information I've gained to the government. I plan to give them the scanned images of Adam, Maggie Walsh and Jack's chip. I have decided not to remove the chip from Spike because he can do more good with it then without it. The chip of your friend Buffy will be removed as soon as we can capture her. I am very sorry that I was unable to tell you these things before and will understand if you no longer wish to see me after all of this is over."

After Irina finished telling her story, Willow stood looking at the woman. The look on Irina's face was a mask of no emotion and Willow figured this to be because she wasn't going to allow the redhead to see what she was feeling in the event Willow didn't take this story to kindly. In fact, Willow didn't know how to react or what to say and so she just stood there. "I need some time, I just, it's a lot to take in at once." The redhead finally managed to spit out, as Irina hugged her.

"Of course you need time," she stated, as Jack's shrill scream interrupted their conversation. "I've got to go."

She raced in the room where Jack was convulsing on the bed and Sydney followed close behind her. "Irina," he said in choked breaths. "Don't let them get her, please."

Irina moved quickly and took Jack's hands in hers. "Jack, you need to tell me the password to the documents on disk 37." Irina spoke in such a whisper that Sydney mistook her words for something in way of comforting.

"Laurie," Jack whispered freely, as he still had not gained his full mental capacity due to the drug the doctor gave him. "Irina, you have to know I would never hurt our daughter." The tears fell from Sydney's eyes when Jack said those words then closed his eyes.

"Don't you let him die!" Irina barked and raced from the room.

"Ira," Marshall stopped her in her tracks. "Kendall is coming with a written pardon if we give him the information."

"I will gather it up," she said and went into her bedroom. She promptly made copies of all the disks and slid the originals back in their pouches. She then copied the scans of Adam and again, put the originals with the disks. She put Jack's chip in with the disks also and then picked up the phone. "Lexi,, has the chip been removed from Miss Summers? Very well then, I shall pick it up in an hour and is she fairing well? Very well then, don't release her just now."

As she turned to leave the room after wiping out her hard drive, a shrill scream was heard. She picked up her laptop and put it in the closet and raced out of the room to find that Adam was about to kill Kendall just outside the front door. "Willow, file 9106 is what Marshall created from Adam's images. You've got to tap into him and fast!" Irina shouted and rushed out to try and save Kendall.

She fired her weapon several times. The blows were enough to force Adam to drop the frightened man but he fired back quickly. As Kendall raced inside the apartment, Willow tapped into the hybrid's circuitry and scrambled his signals. She wasn't quite fast enough however and Irina lay on the ground with a bullet in her shoulder.

Irina moved closer to the demon while the others were securing the house from the on coming demons. She shot a big hole in his chest and removed the brain that ran the hybrid. She then lit a fuse inside him and exploded the hybrid to ensure the CIA would resolve that he exploded on his own and there would be no trace of his brain was the reason that he exploded. She then got to her feet and began firing at the demons being joined by the scoobies, her men, Willow and Marshall.

- - - - - - -

Irina awoke several hours later in her bed and was greeted by Willows relieved face. "Your doctor wouldn't let us take you to the hospital but Jack, Kendall and Buffy are all there. The scientist said that he opened Buffy up and found a malfunctioned chip so I guess Jack's was the only one that worked right."

Irina remembered that she was supposed to pick up Buffy's real chip probably hours ago. "Willow, could you get me some ice tea please?" She asked the redhead with a smile then quickly reached for her phone when Willow left. "Lexi, I've been delayed because of a bullet wound. Is it still in tact? Very good, the plans have changed so listen clearly. I have a package here and I want you to pick it up, take it along with the chip to Alexander pronto. Yes you've been promoted so do not fail me." She hung up the phone just before Willow reentered the room.

"Here you go, is there anything else I can do for you?" Willow asked, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You could tell me where you stand now that this fiasco is over." Irina said and sipped her tea.

"Well they gave you a pardon and you helped save people, a lot of people and so I'm thinking you can't be so bad. Part of me says that I should stay away from you but then another part of me says for me to take a chance and see what life tosses my way." Willow replied honestly.

"Which part is winning?" Irina asked and placed her hand on Willow's. "Willow, I was fond of Jack Bristo because he was a good caring man. I have never allowed myself to have feelings of a deep nature for anyone but my daughter and those are entirely a different kind. I did not come here to gain feelings for another human being but my sister always told me that they would catch me and they have. You are quite a bit younger then myself and I realize this. But the heart cannot help who it is drawn to and I am very drawn to you. I will understand however, if you cannot reciprocate my feelings because of who I am."

"I want to know who you really are Irina." Willow said, as she looked into the beautiful Russian agent's eyes.

Irina pulled the redhead close with her good arm and kissed her lips passionately several times before she pulled away. "You get some rest and then we will have a lovely evening. I want to go check on Jack and Sydney." Irina kissed her lips again before she slowly got out of bed and Willow knew that there was no arguing.

- - - - -

A short while later, Irina was waiting at her front door for Lexi. She handed him the package, "once you give this to Alexander and he drives off. Push the numbers 419 on this device here. You then get back to the states straight away and ask no further questions on this matter. He will Parish and be fingered for trying to swipe information and this will leave me in good standing with the secret faction should I decide to align myself with their long term plans. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Miss Derevko," the man said with a beaming smile and quickly left.

Irina stood with a shrewd smile on her face. She had decided that this type of information was better if it were wiped off the face of the earth but did not want to fully give up her standing with the organization that she headed. She felt that offing Alexander, in what looked like a suicide, was the best way to neatly tie up everything. "Marshall," she said into her phone, as she got in her car. "I want you to push those numbers now before the CIA has a good look at the contents of the package. I do not want that information surfacing again. Then you let Sydney know that I am coming to the hospital after I secretly visit Arvin Slone because I still believe that he was in on this."

Satisfied that her plans were complete, she drove off in the direction of Arvin Slone's hotel room. 'How stupid of the government to bring him in on this.'

- - - - - - -

Irina arrived back to her apartment and found that it was cleaned spotless. "Hello Willow," she said and kissed the redhead. "I ordered us a nice romantic dinner, has it arrived?"

"Yes," Willow pointed to the table that she had set up with candles, wine and the meal. "How did it go with Jack and Sydney?"

"It went very well," Irina said and pulled Willow's chair out for her. "She wants to quit the CIA and become a teacher. Apparently that is what she wanted to do at first and when she found out that I really do love teaching, it was a done deal. She wants to complete her studies here and spend some time with me if I stay. Jack and I also had a nice conversation with a lot of apologies and he will be going back to LA very soon."

"Are you sure that I'm not in the way? You two share a daughter and a lot of history," Willow said in a concerned tone.

"No Willow," Irina leaned over and kissed her before proceeding to eat her meal. "There is nothing between Jack and myself, at least not on my end. I promise you this and I hope you can believe me." Willow's smile told Irina that she did believe her and that made Irina feel good inside. For the first time, she was finding out what this word called love meant. She never would have thought that she would find this out in a small town called Sunnydale but she did.

"So you're going to stay?" Willow asked, as Irina poured them another glass of wine.

"I would love to Miss Rosenberg," Irina said seductively, then placed several kisses on Willow's mouth being interrupted by her cell phone. "Thanks Marshall," was all that she said having got her confirmation that the information was gone and would be chalked up as a big blunder by a shaken CIA agent upon hearing of Arvin Slone's untimely death.

After the meal and wine were finished, Irina took Willow's hand and gently pulled her to a standing position. She turned on soft music and they danced in each others arms, with loving kisses, for what seemed forever. After the dancing, both women were content to retire to the bedroom for a night of passionate love making. All was well in their world for the time being, but in Irina Derevko's world, how long could that really last?

A/N that's it people, I hope I did a decent job of making this pairing believable.


End file.
